Lovesick
by Yuffi
Summary: After being dumped on the best holiday of the year, Arthur is about to give up on love when he meets a strange man outside of a bar. How does he connect with Arthur's ex? Can he restore Arthur's hope in love, or will poor Arthur be forever alone?
1. Heartbreak

**Good day everyone! I am back with a new story~ my first multi-chapter one at that. ;) Anyways, I've been thinking of doing a multi-chapter story for a while now and I finally came up with this. It's not the first multi-chapter story that I've ever done but it will be the first that has been posted by me and that hopefully will be completed. I hope you all enjoy and will help me out with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

**Warnings: Foul language, perverse minds, mild violence, malexmale love, and sexual references and situations. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

"speaking"

'_**thoughts'**_

**Enjoi! (^_^)/**

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick~<strong>

"Mmm…that was good," I say with a smile while walking out of the restaurant into the snow.

"Yeah…" I hear Francis say softly as he walks beside me, heading to his car parked on the street.

"Aah, what's wrong love?" I asked him, my brows knitting together. He doesn't answer though, just keeps walking to the car that's about ten feet away now.

Taking his hand, I force him to stop and look back at me. We stare at each other quietly for a moment, my eyes telling him I want an answer.

"Seriously, Francis, what's the matter?" I question staring up at his impassive face.

"Nothing, let's just get you home, Cher," he tries to convince me with a smile, but I can see through it.

"No it's not nothing! You've been acting strange all day…" I retort with concern in my voice. I watch regret flash in his deep blue eyes as the snow falls around us in silence. He runs his hand through his silky blond hair that's only a shade lighter than my own and I see the fog from the sigh he just let out.

"Arthur…I…I've been thinking," He starts, "and…I want to break up," he finished looking to the side.

Shocked beyond words, I stood there as he slowly unlaced his fingers from mine. His voice was soft and caring, but no remorse showed on that beautiful face.

"W-Why…?" I stuttered out, the wind tousling my hair and seeping through my thin green sweater. I just noticed how cold it really is this Christmas Eve.

Francis faced me again before speaking,"Look, Cher, with you being so clingy and all…I just need my space right now. And, I thought I was ready for a commitment, but… I'm not, okay…"

"What? Francis, what the hell are you talking about?" I nearly screamed, hurt and confusion in my voice. _**'I'm not clingy.'**_

"…Are you tired of me, is that it?" I said more than asked, my forest green eyes dulling. He confirmed with his silence. A frown found its way onto my face and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I was pissed. I wanted to punch him, to yell at him, to have this all be a joke. I wanted to have him embrace me and say he was kidding, to say I wasn't a fool for loving him, and that I shouldn't feel stupid. But none of that happened.

Through my blurred vision I watched as he reached out to wipe away the tears streaming down my face, but smacked his hand away.

"Mon Cher, don't be like this-"

"Don't call me that." I ground out with a glare.

"Fine then, Arthur, let's just get you home," he said in an irritated voice.

"Don't bother, I can get there on my own, it's not far," I say shrugging off the hand he put on my shoulder. I turned around and began walking away.

"Merci! Arthur just calm down it's not that serious-" he began to yell before I whirled around and cut him off.

"Not that serious? I fucking love you! And you're saying it's not that serious?" He flinched, a slight frown on his face, but said nothing. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever before he once again spoke.

"I truly am sorry, Arthur," he sighed softly.

"Hmph, no you aren't, because if you were you wouldn't be doing this on got damn Christmas Eve! You wouldn't be telling me any of this shit!...But it doesn't matter, I should have known it was too good to be true...goodbye, Francis," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Turning, a tear rolling down my cheek, I took one last glance at the man I love, and headed home, the snow still silently falling around us.

* * *

><p>I listened as he walked to his car, started it, and drove off slowly in the opposite direction. When I couldn't hear him anymore, everything really hit me and my tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks. I walked on, rounding the corner of a building two streets away from my house.<p>

'_**Why did this have to happen? Does love really hate me that much? Was all that love-talk from Francis a lie….?' **_I thought to myself as I walked with my head down. My head was pounding with all these questions going through my mind. The last thought made me stop dead in my tracks and I leaned against some random building pondering this. The possibility scared me and I slid to the ground pitifully.

The wind began to pick up and I remembered I had left my coat in Francis' car, as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. _**'Why the hell am I sitting here crying like a baby? My house isn't even a mile away…' **_I thought, but I knew why I didn't get up to continue home. Being at home would just remind me of how alone I really am now.

Pulling my legs closer to my body I lay my head on my knees and let whatever tears I had left glide from my dull orbs. I sat like that for about 10 minutes it felt far longer to me, though, when suddenly I felt something warm draped over me.

Looking up, I gazed, mesmerized, into stunning ruby red eyes. They were beautiful, yet slightly scary in a way. Picking my head up from my knees I noted why this man's eyes looked so abnormal. The silverfish-white hair atop his head and the eyes clued me in that he was albino, but of what race I could not guess.

"Well, can you stand?" the man asked in a sort of gruff voice. He didn't wait for an answer though, and hauled me into his arms bridal style.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?" I yelped trying to get out of his hold. My feeble attempts to free myself were of no use as his hold was firm as he began to carry me down the street. I blushed and hid my head in his chest as we passed a couple of people on the street that were looking at us.

"Wuz it loo' lie idiot, 'm gettin' ya help," he slurred. Peering up to his face from my place against his warm chest, I noticed the pink tint to his cheeks.

'_**God, I'm being taken away by a drunk man and I can't even defend myself!' **_I thought, my body too numb from the cold to do much resisting. _**'I knew I should have just gone home.'**_

"You stay 'round here?" my captor questioned, snapping me out of my thoughts. Glancing around, I nodded, we were on my street.

"Uh, yeah, third house on the right," I told him. _**'Great, if I can just get in my house I'll be away from this guy.'**_

"Key." He commanded as he made his way up the steps to the porch. I was amazed he didn't so much as stumble with me trying to get my keys from my pocket.

As soon as they left my pocket, the keys were in my captor's hands unlocking the door. How can he be so precise in his drunken state! Walking in the house and closing the door with his foot, he looked down at me expectantly.

"End of the hall on the left…" I stated quietly and strangely calm. He nodded and headed to my bedroom. Once there he placed me on my bed, then grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to take it off along with the jacket on my shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" I screeched trying to remove his hands from my clothes. I was almost successful until he grabbed my wrists and forced me onto my back, my wrists pinned to the sides of my head. I glared at him.

"Sitting outside in that snow almost got you frostbite, now I need to get you out of these wet ass clothes and get you warm so stop struggling," he said in a gentle but stern tone. For some reason it calmed me and I let him continue stripping me as if I were a child.

"Than's, 'cus the aweso' me doesn't figh' sick people, tha's for sissies," the guy said as he stripped me down to my boxers and placed me under the covers. After that, I watched silently as he too stripped to his boxers as well and crawled in bed beside me. He wrapped his arms around my chilled body and promptly fell asleep.

As I lay comfortably in this man's arms, I wondered just what the bloody hell my life was coming to. An unconscious comforting squeeze and the pull of my body closer to his warmth made me decide that worrying could wait 'til tomorrow.

And with that, I too fell asleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so yeah, how was it? Should I continue or try out different plot? Let me know! Constructive criticism welcome!<strong>

**Oh, and I know you're like 'who the heck would tell a stranger where their house is' and all that other stuff but this is my story and that's just how it is so don't complain to me about that please. My friend already talked to me about it and I'm keeping it that way...**

**R&R PLEASE! !**

**Yuffi (^_^)/**


	2. Start to a Rough Day

**Omg everyone. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts/favs. I got! I was really surprised I got that many in such a short time, haha! ^_^ I'm really glad I've caught your interest with this story and I hope I can keep it 'til the very end. I just had surgery Tuesday (7/12/11) and so I've been pretty nauseous and drowsy these past couple of days, but because I love you guys so much I've been trying to hurry and get this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it, here's chapter 2. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

"Speaking"

'_**thoughts'**_

Enjoi! (^_^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick~<strong>

"Nng…damn sun…" I said curling up more into whatever this big warm thing in my bed was.

'_**Wait…what the hell?'**_ My eyes snapped open looking around frantically. All I saw though was pink flesh. _**'Who the hell is in my bed?'**_ I thought to myself, thinking back to everything that happened yesterday.

My green eyes dulled a bit and my lids lowered at the remembrance of the break-up. The arms I just noticed around me tightened a little. Letting my gaze drift upwards, I found myself once again staring into the strange orbs of the mystery guy in my bed.

"You okay?" he asked, voice cracking from the hangover he surely had.

"…Who the fuck are you?" I questioned calmly, still in his arms. Somehow I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and if he was he would have done so already. He flashed me a smile of perfect teeth with long K-nines.

"Gilbert's the name and you are…?" he answered, seemingly unfazed by my choice of words, pausing for me to reply.

"The owner of this house and bed, Arthur Kirkland," I said haughtily.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland, thank you for letting the awesome me share your bed last night," Gilbert grinned. I blushed at what could've been the underlying context of what he said if we had done something other than sleep.

"Yeah, well…thanks for saving me from frostbite…" I mumbled lamely.

Suddenly he jumped out of the bed with eyes and mouth open wide. He stared at me and I stared back, confusedly sitting up in bed. His mouth then stretched into a child-like grin.

"Dude!" he started to explain, "It's Christmas! It's fucking Christmas day!"

For a second my mind went blank and I didn't know what to say to his revelation. So we sat there, me staring blankly, and him grinning goofily like a kid.

"Okay…" I said slowly before uncovering myself and getting out of the bed.

"Are you not excited?" he asked incredulously.

"Why should I be? It's not like I have anyone to celebrate with," I reply. Ignoring the 'What the fuck?' look he gave me; I walked into my bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

><p>I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands under the water. Once there was a generous amount inside, I splashed the water on my face, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.<p>

Grabbing the hand towel off the rack on the side of the sink, I dried my face and placed the towel back. Finally looking in the mirror I stared at my reflection. Light peach skin…deep green eyes…short, layered blond locks…thick eyebrows.

I raised my left hand to graze my eyebrow slowly, letting my index and middle finger linger on it just barely before I calmly trailed my hand down my neck to rest on my smooth belly. I wasn't ugly. Not the sexiest either, but definitely not ugly. So what was it? What was the real thing about me that drove Francis away?

'_**He said I was clingy…I thought I had been giving him his space, like he asked…guess it wasn't enough.'**_ I pondered, still gazing at my reflection like it would give me the answer. _**'Maybe it was because of me being in the band…but I already told him it wasn't serious and that I had found a job so wh-'**_

Just then a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts as…Gilbert was it…asked me a question. I opened the door and gasped. Ruby eyes, much brighter during the day, were inches from my own.

"Oops, sorry, haha," Gilbert laughed and took a step back. In doing so, this gave me a chance to glance over his unclothed form (he still has on his boxers though remember :3).

My eyes trailed down his lithe frame but he had enough muscle in all the right places so it looked hot. His arms were toned as well as his legs and his chest looked firm leading down to his taught stomach that was embossed with six abs.

"I was trying to ask you if maybe I could take a shower?" He said gaining my attention again.

"…No…" I replied blatantly. He gaped at me, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Why not? I, the awesomest person you'll ever meet, have a very important party to attend and I can't be late! If I wait 'til I get home to wash up and all that good stuff I'll be late since there's other crap that I gotta do, which I should have already done but whatever," he yelled getting angry.

"Sorry sir, but I have no clue what you're talking about, and it's not my problem," I retorted to his outburst. I really just wanted to be alone right now.

"Look, bastard, I saved your ass last night and all I'm asking is that you let me take a shower."

Taken aback that this man had the audacity to call me a bastard, in my own home no less, I nearly jumped at the idea to kick his ass and throw him out of my house. But he did have a point. Taking a deep breath…I pulled my fist back and landed a punch across his right jaw.

"That's for calling me a bastard…" I said to the side of his face, "but I do owe you so…go take a shower," I finished, my own face calm and collected.

For a second there was silence, then…

"HAHAHAH!"

He burst out laughing hysterically. A loud hearty laugh that had him slightly doubled over at the waist. It was so out of the blue that I took a step back into my bathroom. Glancing around to see what I could use as a potential weapon, I looked at him as his laughter died down.

"Haha, you are one feisty guy, Arthur, keseseses," he grinned. "No one has ever done that to me, my awesomeness just wouldn't allow it, keseses."

"I-if you try anything funny I won't hesitate to kick your ass," I said defensively.

"Haha, don't worry I'll be in and out of the shower and gone before you know it, no worries."

I looked at him warily before sliding past him. I heard him chuckle once more as he walked in the bathroom and closed the door. Picking up the pants on the floor, I put them on while I walked to the kitchen. _**'I could really use some tea right about now.'**_

Once in the kitchen, I reached up above the stove and took the kettle off the hook and began the process of making my tea. As I set the kettle on the stove I let out a sigh. I turned and slid a chair from the table and plopped down.

Resting my elbows on the table, I laced my fingers together in front of my mouth and closed my eyes. For a few seconds I just sat like that, trying to get my head together, when the doorbell rang. Slowly opening my eyes, I sighed and heaved myself from the chair and made my way to the door.

Looking out the peep hole I gasped, _**'Today is definitely not gonna be a good one.'**_

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? You know I always want your opinions, haha. ^_^<strong>

**R&R PLEASE! IDEAS WELCOME AS WELL.**

**Ciao,**

**(^_^)/ Yuffi**


	3. Random Visitor and an Enticing Bottom

**I don't have much to say but a BIG THANKS to the only person I've gotten a chapter 2 review from, black12345678. Thank you sooo much for reviewing (^_^) I know that chapter wasn't too interesting and that's probably why there weren't any reviews for it, but your review really made me happy. It's great when readers fav/alert a story but your reviews are so much better than that (to me anyway). So, thanks again to ALL my reviewers, and the people who fav/alerted my story. Hope you enjoy this chap! (^_^)/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

"Speaking"

**'**_**thoughts'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovesick~<strong>

**/G/I/L/B/E/R/T/**

As I turned the shower off and stepped out onto the little mat, I heard the doorbell ring and wondered who it was. Taking the red towel that sat on the toilet, I began to dry myself off. I had found the towels in a cupboard like thing above the toilet before taking a shower, and found the red towel along with its matching wash towel.

Once dry I picked up my boxers from the floor and put them back on, throwing the towel over the shower curtain out of habit. _**'Damn my mouth feels dirty. Does he have any mouth wash?'**_I though to myself getting that after taste you get from a long night.

Hearing voices down stairs and figuring that Arthur was preoccupied I bent down and opened the cabinets under the sink in search of one of the many cures for bad breath._**'I wonder if that's him…'**_I thought absentmindedly while I moved some bottles around before finding what I was looking for.

"Yes!" I cheered straightening up with a grin. I flashed a peace sign at myself in the mirror before opening the mouth wash and taking a swig from the bottle._**'Hey what he doesn't know won't hurt him.'**_

After taking care of my personal hygiene and fixing my hair, or tried, I walked out of the bathroom and picked up my shirt off the floor near the bed. Slipping it over my head, I looked around for my pants. Not seeing them from the side of the bed I was on I walked around to the other side.

Not finding my pants anywhere in the room I headed down the hall to where I heard the voices getting louder with each step.

* * *

><p><strong>A/R/T/H/U/R/**

**'**_**What the hell is he doing here?'**_I thought opening the door and immediately being taken into a headlock.

"Arthur! How the hell are ya bro!" a rough voice said coming from the guy holding me. I struggle to get out of said hold but that didn't really work out.

"Iain get off me you bastard!" I yelled at my Scottish brother flailing my arms about. He just brushed it off with a laugh and let me go then walked in the house. Standing up rubbing my neck, with a sigh I followed him inside and closed the door.

"So what are you doing here, bloody git?" I questioned as he took a seat in the chair I had been in earlier. Taking the chair across the table from him I studied him as he leaned back lazily in his chair, slung an arm over the back of it, and lit a cigarette.

"You tell me." He breathed out calmly, after a drag, with a puff of smoke. Still studying him, I took on the same posture as his with my arms crossed and a slight frown on my face. I couldn't think of a reason why he'd be here that I knew of. The whistle on the teapot blew loudly and I removed my self from the chair to get my tea.

"Want some?" I asked in a low serious voice, already knowing the answer.

"No." was the short reply I knew was coming. Opening the cabinet to the right of the stove I withdrew a small teacup and poured in my tea, mixing it with a little sugar. After it was fixed to my liking I returned to my seat, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

Taking another sip of tea, I set the cup on the table. I watched Iain breathe another drag from his cig and exhale the smoke before speaking again.

"Where's that pansy ass boyfriend of yours?" I stilled. I didn't want to talk about him today. My brother, obviously noticing my reaction, made a small smirk then.

"Heh, so that's why I'm here. You know I only ever come unexpectedly when something happens." He said, smirk getting wider. I glared at him, my heart aching from the thought of where Francis really was and who with.

"Shut. Up." I warned him, my fists clenching.

"Damn that's cold, even for Frenchie, haha!" He laughed in my face. That only made my glare intensify, but of course he didn't get the hint.

"Shut up!" I yelled, which just fuelled him on.

"I bet you cried like a little bitch huh?" he stated with a wide grin plastered on his face.

Before either of us knew it, I was out of my seat and sprawled on top of him, with a punch to the face, on the floor. It was on now. With a growl he punched me back and thus began our little scuffle. Our limbs were flying everywhere as we tried to cause harm where ever we could on the other.

"You bastard! What the fuck do you know! Just shut your fuckin' trap for once dammit!" I screamed at him as we rolled around the kitchen. We bumped into the table and I could hear my teacup crash to the floor, but payed it no mind.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? You stupid little fucker, I'll kick your ass!" Iain yelled back at me.

Suddenly, I was lifted from my brother and my arms were partially restrained, but we stilled tried to get at each other, before my brother noticed we were no longer the only ones in the kitchen and backed off breathing heavily.

"Let me go dammit!" I yelled.

"Yah sure, just don't try to kill someone in your house while I'm here. I don't want to be involved." I heard a newly familiar voice say as I was released.

I straightened my self out, using the back of my hand to clean the blood from my nose. I winced then turned and glared at my brother. He glared back wiping a stream of blood from the side of his lip with his thumb.

"Who's this punk." He asked jerking his thumb toward Gilbert, his eyes never leaving mine.

"None of your business, and since you have no further reason to be here in my house, get the hell out." I stated firmly, our eyes still connected. He smirked.

"Sorry to disappoint you bro, but I'll be here 'til after New Year's." He said the first part sarcastically with an amused grin. My mouth hung open and my face contorted into one of horror.

"No…NO…NO WAY IN HELL!" I stated firmly (nearly screamed) while turning red, "Why do you have to stay here? Go somewhere else!"

He paid me no mind though, as he went out of the house to retrieve his luggage. Sighing in exasperation I turned to Gilbert. He stood against the kitchen wall, staring at me questioningly. Taking in his appearance I noticed he had put on his shirt and boxers…but no pants.

Lifting an eyebrow I asked, in unison with my brother, "Why the hell aren't you wearing any pants?"

His grin just got bigger.

* * *

><p><strong>G/I/L/B/E/R/T/**

"Well, if someone is already wearing them, the awesome me can't put them on, now can I?" I chuckled gesturing to the Brits bottom half. He looked down and blushed, just now noticing I guess, and I felt something tug at my heart.

"W-Wha-….I-I –I didn't even know! I'm s-sooo sorry!" He stuttered out, his face turning even redder. _**'He's so cute, haha- Wait what…?'**_I chuckled and stood from the wall, dismissing that strange thought.

"You're kinda hot, how'd eyebrows get someone like you in bed?" The red head, who I now knew as the British-man's brother, said looking me up and down. Arthur sputtered and we both blushed.

"We did not sleep together!" He cried in defense.

"Not in that way, any how." I stated just to make him flush again, which he did to my satisfaction. The Scott and I laughed at him as he marched down the hall angrily.

Following him, I walked into his bedroom once more, and watched as he pulled off my pants. His back was to me and I watched as a plump bottom and smooth, slim hips slid easily from the pants. _**'Damn. I would pound him into the ground so hard he wouldn't be able to walk for a week…'**_

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, and quickly turned my head away as he stepped out of the pants and turned to hand them to me. Taking them and putting them on quickly, I grabbed my shoes and headed for the door.

I stopped as I reached the door. Turning around I opened my mouth to say thanks, but the sight in front of me just had me gaping. Arthur was bent over, his enticing little bottom in the air, picking up his pants to put on. My breath hitched as he stood up slowly with a sigh. He turned at the sound.

"Ah, uhm…thanks…for…you know." I (the awesome me!) said lamely, and rushed out of the house, after hearing a 'Don't mention it' as the reply.

* * *

><p><strong>'<strong>_**Gawd that was so not awesome!'**_

**Well, there you are! (*3*) The third chaptah! How was it? Did you like it?**

**Again, thanks to ALL of my readers/subscribers/reviewers! I love you guys, you make me so happy. (=^o^=)**

**R&R PLEASE! **

**Yuffi (^_^)/**


	4. Strange Moments and Another Visitor

**GOMENASAI! Gawd it's been too long! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in forever, but I had a slight cold called writer's block. I've been trying to figure out how to make this chapter longer but I really have no clue how. Soooo, I'm going to give you guys this short chappie (sorry once again! 0) and will upload a Bonus/Omake/Extra chapter (that sometimes may or may not have anything to do with the story) sometime this week to make up for the short chapter. I will let you guys know when the Omake is relevant or not because I plan on doing a few of those throughout the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

"Speaking"

'_**thoughts'**_

Lovesick~

A/R/T/H/U/R

"Why won't he just leave?" I asked myself in a hopeless voice. Iain had been bugging me ever since Gilbert left three hours ago. He just couldn't get off the subject of Francis breaking up with me. I'm quite sure it's obvious I don't want to talk about it.

"Because you haven't answered my questions yet, of course," my brother said joining me in the living room. I knelt down on my knees by the Christmas tree as he sat down on the couch watching me. The gifts beneath the tree were all neatly wrapped in red and white wrapping paper with various Christmas symbols on them. Since there was no need to wait any longer, I picked up his gift, hoping he'd forget about Francis, and held it out to him from my place by the tree.

"Merry Christmas…" I mumbled as a brief look of curiosity crossed his face. Silently he stood from the couch and crossed the room to where I was and kneeled beside me taking the medium sized box.

"I must say I'm quite surprised …what is it?" he asked just looking at the wrapping.

"Open it" I said quietly, not because I was afraid of his reaction, but because I was too tired of arguing to speak any louder. Scratching a cut in the paper, he proceeded to take off the wrapping. Once done with that, he opened the box to reveal a navy blue, long sleeved, collard shirt, white suspenders that cross in the back, and some navy blue pants.

"Nice…you didn't have to buy me this you know," he said calmly, "I already have enough clothes."

"I know, and I didn't. I made it, all but the suspenders, of course." He glanced at me in shock.

"I saw how your old overalls were falling apart when I visited during the spring. When I went out to get you for dinner, you were in the field and I saw the strap broken and the hole in the side getting bigger," I explained. There was silence after that. Neither of us spoke as the fire crackled behind us.

Iain leaned over and gathered me in his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder with a sigh and stared at the floor. I felt his chin rest atop my head and his chest raise with a slightly irritated sigh. He then lifted his head, raised my chin up so that I was looking into his emerald eyes, and placed a soft…gentle…kiss to my lips. And I returned it.

I liked the moments like these with him. It was always completely random as hell, but I didn't mind it. Though we fight almost always and hardly get along, it was… comforting, one could say, because I know that he really cares. Yes, it's weird…but we're ok with it.

"Thank you…and sorry" He said as we pulled away and he placed our foreheads together, both of us looking to the floor. The fire sizzled and popped in the silence. I stood and went to make more tea.

On the way to the kitchen there was a knock at the door. Looking back to Iain, we exchanged a look as I changed course and headed to the door. I walked over thinking _**'I really don't want any company…'**_ but opened the door anyhow.

What a surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>In another part of town….<strong>

"Did you find him?"

"You know I did."

"Good. Here, you'll get the next payment in two weeks."

"You sure about this? I'm doing this 'cause you've been my friend since forever, but I honestly don't see a problem."

"Yes… I'm sure…"

Silence.

"This is definitely going to end bad."

Two dark figures get into separate vehicles and drive off without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this short chapter, please R&amp;R (^_^)**

**Yuffi**


	5. Omake 1

**Omake Theater 1.**

**Hey guys, so yeah I had been writing this for practice and since I owe you guys for that last chapter being so short, here's a little gift to you. Hopefully you guys will like it. As I said previously, there will be more of these throughout the story, some relevant, others not so much. This could be relevant, but I'm not sure yet so…take it how you want to. I couldn't put to much info into it because it may give away some of the actual story, but as I said before I hope you guys enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

"Speaking"

'_**thoughts'**_

Lovesick~

* * *

><p>"Mon Cher! I'm home!" Francis called out to his love as he entered the house. Today had been a long day and he couldn't wait to see Arthur and just relax. Speaking of his angel, there he was emerging from the hallway in Francis' t-shirt and sweatpants with a smile on his face.<p>

"You're late frog! Don't you know it's almost nine o'clock!" he fussed, hands coming to rest on his hips.

Arthur, unbeknownst to Francis, had also had a very interesting day. Inside he was an emotional wreck from the things he'd learned today, and had hoped Francis would come home soon to comfort him. Alas, that didn't happen ad his frog was late. Francis sighed with a smile of his own and went to hug his Brit. Arthur hugged back and snuggled into the other's white, V-neck shirt clad chest.

"How was your day?" Arthur asked pulling back from the hug, though his hands stayed around the Frenchman's jean clad hips, to look up at his face. Francis pecked his lips before answering that it was okay, but a little frustrating.

The Brit made a small 'hmm' sound as he released his love and headed to the kitchen, _**'most likely to put on some tea and coffee' **_Francis thought. He followed the smaller blonde into the kitchen area and took a seat at the island in the middle of the room.

He studied the man before him as he went around getting the needed materials.

"What's wrong?" he, Francis, questioned as the Brit sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"…It's nothing," Arthur paused before replying.

He felt the frog wrap his arms around him and rest his chin on his shoulder before placing a chaste kiss to his neck. They stood there quietly, the only sound coming to from the coffee maker.

"Kiss me…" was the soft command, to which the taller blond turned the shorter around and promptly fulfilled the request.

Both lips parted on instinct and their tongues met in a sensual dance. The two backed up until Arthur's waist hit the counter, Francis' arms coming to rest on the sides, trapping Arthur there. Their lips parted for air but they still pecked the others smooth lips.

Once.

Twice.

Three times, getting slower with each until they were joined together fully once more. Arthur brought his arms up to wrap around Francis' neck as he moaned quietly. The Frenchman's hands found purchase on the Brit's ass and brought their bodies flush together. Their members that were half aroused before, were now fully hard as Arthur let Francis' leg slip between his and the two grinded together.

"Ah…" Arthur gasped as Francis slipped his hands underneath his shirt and tweaked a nipple. The tea kettle sounded from the stove and the two broke apart slightly. Eyes cast down, Arthur moved away from Francis, accidentally brushing their arousals together.

Holding in a moan, he went to turn off the stove and move the kettle to another eye. He then moved to the cabinets on the left and reached up to get a tea cup, not noticing the slow predatory advance of the other. Francis pressed his wide, lithe frame against the others from behind , pushing him once more into the counter.

"You know, Mon Cher, it's not nice to start something without finishing" he whispered into Arthur's ear, grabbing the hand placed on the cabinet for the cups and holding it there while his other hand slid underneath the others shirt.

He placed butterfly kisses along his love's neck and pressed his lower half against Arthur's plump bottom. Arthur's breath hitched. He could feel it. Gawd he could feel it. He could feel every inch of Francis' thick cock pressing against his ass…and he wanted it.

He. Wanted. It.

All of it.

He let out a groan as his pert nipple was fondled, and rolled his hips back into the others. Both moaned at the contact and rocked together slowly.

"Ah, n-not here," Arthur said breathily.

"Bedroom then…" Francis replied into his skin. They pulled apart and Francis nearly dragged the Arthur to the back.

When they were in the room, Francis abruptly turned around and captured the smaller blonde's lips, hands clinging to Arthur's bottom like a life line. They were all over each other. Lips sucking, nipping, biting, and licking. Hands wandering and roaming every inch of body the could.

Arthur let out a strangled moan when suddenly he was hoisted up, automatically wrapping his legs around the other out of instinct, and his erection pressed hard against Francis' own. Said man then walked both of them to the bed and lay them on the smooth sheets.

Almost reluctantly, Francis removed his hands from the Brits bum to squeeze between them and undo their pants. Arthur's arms were around him, keeping him in place so there lips wouldn't leave each others. Once the pants are open, Francis breaks away from his love's lips, just barely restraining himself when Arthur let out a whine at the loss.

He hooked his hands in the Brits pants and boxers then tugged them down smoothly.

"Let's slow down, love."

Arthur blushed lightly and sat up. He inched further back onto the bed as Francis strated stripping off his own clothes. Francis groaned at the beautiful picture before him; Arthur in **his shirt** that was too big on him but just barely covering his thighs, and his white ankle socks, huddled on the bed waiting to be taken.

Getting on the bed again, he crawled between Arthur's legs, braced a hand on each side of his body, and hovered over him with a sexy smirk.

"I want you…I'm going to make love to you…slowly…just like this, with my shirt on your body," he whispered huskily.

Arthur mewled and brought his arms and legs up to wrap around his love as they shared another spicy kiss. The Frenchman broke the kiss and brought three fingers to the Brits lips as he moved to place butterfly kisses down the others neck. Arthur wasted no time and immediately took all of them into his wet mouth.

He moaned around them as the shirt was bunched under his chin and Francis reached on of his pert buds and took it in his mouth, laving it with expert attention. After he finished with that one, Francis then proceeded to the other and ran the tip of his tongue around it before sucking it in his mouth. Arthur moaned again, letting the fingers slip from his mouth, a small trail of drool following.

Francis then sat up, unlocking Arthur's limbs from around him, and spread the Brit before him. He circled a finger around the pink entrance before letting it slip in. Arthur's breathe hitched and he closed his eyes as the first finger wiggled around inside him. Soon another joined the first and Francis began scissoring his love, stretching him as much as possible. Once those two digits were moving in and out easily, the last finger was added.

Arthur's eyes popped open as he arched his back and let out a long moan. A very distinct shock was sent through him.

"Found it," Francis smirked as he kept pushing against that spot.

"Ahn! Mmmh, Francis!" the Brit mewled lewdly, "No more…I want, mm, I-I want y-you nnnow."

With that, Francis removed his fingers, and quickly lubed up his member with his pre-cum. He placed his member at the entrance to their satisfaction and kissed the blonde beneath him as he thrust in. He swallowed the blonde's cries as he fed all of his cock to Arthur's greedy little hole. Said man broke the kiss as Francis stilled inside him, waiting for him to adjust.

"Mmm…I'm so full, ah," Arthur moaned running his fingers through silky blonde strands.

"Ngh, fuck, Arthur…you're so tight!" Francis ground out. Breath hitching at the end when Arthur rolled his hips upward. The smaller blond nipped his cheek and continued down to his neck, sucking on it to leave a bruise behind.

Francis and Arthur moaned as the Frenchman pulled out until the tip was barely in, then slamming back inside that tight, wet, heat. Arthur immediately wrapped himself around his lover, making him slide in deeper.

"A-agh!" Arthur whined as Francis set an even pace and pounded into his prostate. His back was arched beautifully off the bed, so Francis slipped behind his blonde and grabbed his plump cheeks and speeding up his pace.

Both were close now. They found one another's lips and shared a searing kiss. Francis slipped his tongue in the other's wet cavern and tangled them together. Arthur sucked and licked as much of his love's mouth as he could focus on.

Francis took over Arthur's mouth just as he thrust long and hard into Arthur's magnificent bottom, spilling his seed in him as the others cum splashed on their stomachs. He swallowed both their moans as they clung together.

Panting hard the two lay together in the bed, Francis' head resting on Arthur's chest. Arthur fingered Francis' gold strands and stared up at the ceiling, still in a daze, as the latter pulled the sheets over them.

"I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this! Until next chapter! (^_^)**

**Yuffi**


	6. Package?

**Okay, I know what I said last time but, it may start taking me longer to update so please just bear with me. (^_^)/ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any of its characters.**

"Speaking"

'_**thoughts'**_

Lovesick~

A/R/T/H/U/R

Upon opening the door, Arthur came face to face with his friend and band mate, Kiku Honda. Kiku, dressed in a long sleeved blue and cream striped shirt with a matching cream scarf and dark blue jeans, placed his phone back in his pocket as the door opened. A small smile appeared on both their face as Arthur stepped back and let the other inside his home. Kiku waved a small hello to Iain, who was walking down the hall to the guest room, as he headed to the kitchen. Iain gave a nod of his head as he disappeared into the room and closed the door. Entering the kitchen, Arthur close behind, Kiku took a seat at the table in the center of the room.

"So, Kiku, what brings you here so early? We aren't supposed to be meeting until later," Arthur inquired.

He walked around the other man to the cabinets and took out the Gyokuro tea leaves Kiku had given him from Japan, and the tea set to make it correctly that he bought himself. Kiku, who was watching his friend, let his smile widen a little as Arthur set the tea set on the table before him. Kiku hummed to himself as Arthur got the water and he started on the rest of the tea making process before replying.

"Well, Iggy-kun, I have some news that may concern later," he said just as Arthur sat down.

Arthur glanced to the man beside him as they worked together making the tea, "Alright, let's hear it then."

They finished the first part and Kiku turned to study his friend. He and Arthur had been friends for four years now so he could tell by now when the other was having a rough time. It kind of made him not want to tell his friend the news but knew it was important for the band that he did.

Kiku turned back to the tea, "Matthew-san is not coming tonight."

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and he stopped pouring the water, "What? Why?!"

The Japanese man shrugged, "He just said he wouldn't be able to make it and that he apologizes." Arthur finished pouring the water and sat the cup down harshly. He let out a long sigh and they were quiet.

"Fuck! First Francis and his BS, now this!"

Kiku jumped at the outburst and stared at his companion curiously.

"What happened with Francis?" Kiku finished the tea and poured a cup for Arthur, watching him carefully. Arthur glanced at Kiku's eyes then turned his head to the side, a solemn expression on his face. Kiku placed his hand on the other's and gave it a squeeze.

Arthur, with out looking back, turned over his friend's hand in his own and squeezed back, "He broke up with me…last night," he stated quietly. Kiku sucked in his breath and gawked.

"Yo! Arthur, I'm going out for a bit," Iain called as he passed the kitchen and went out the door.

Kiku had no idea what to say to his friend. Francis and Arthur had been going out for quite some time now, and he honestly thought it might be one of those "true love" relationships that would last forever. Alas, he was wrong and now his friend is hurting.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that Arthur…right at Christmas time, too…" Kiku said trailing off.

"Yeah, it's whatever, I don't want to talk about it." Arthur said finishing the tea and pouring them each a cup.

They sipped in silence in a moment before Arthur spoke again.

"We can still do the show tonight. We just will have to skip his songs and have Feliciano sing his parts in the other songs," Arthur stated forming a plan so that they will still be fine at the performance that night.

"Cool, I'll call Feli when I leave here then and let him know to prepare," Kiku began, "Oh! Did you still want Romano on drums or Feli? Did we decide yet?"

"Feli will be on drums, 'cause Romano's got a special performance for Tony in the middle, when we get ready to prepare for the big part." Arthur responded professionally and sipping his tea.

The band was very important to him and he wanted to make sure everything went well so that they'd continue to prosper in the future. They had everything set, and if this Christmas gig went well then they would gain more popularity, which in turn would open up more venues for them to perform at and make money.

Kiku nodded as he continued drinking his tea when the doorbell rang again. Arthur decided to not question it, as it seemed like everyone was destined to visit house before the day was over, and got up to answer it.

"Hello, a package for Mr. Arthur Kirkland!" A man in a blue standard uniform coat and pants with a carrier bag on his shoulder said as the Brit opened the door. The mailman smiled kindly.

"That's me, thank you sir," Arthur said smiling slightly at the man taking the package.

"No problem, Merry Christmas!" the man said and turned to leave.

"Same to you, Merry Christmas!" Arthur said before closing the door and returning to the kitchen where Kiku sat waiting.

"Who's it from,"Kiku asked looking at the package curiously as he had heard the conversation the two men had at the door.

Arthur looked at it curious himself, "I don't know…"

So to all the followers and reviewers, again I am really sorry about not updating. I will not say when I will update again, because I do not know. However, I will try my hardest to complete this story. I still have my plans from when I began and will follow them to get to the end of this.

Hope this was okay, at least

Yuffi (' .')/

P.S.

Sorry for this being so short and not that interesting, I'm trying to get back in the groove of writing this.


End file.
